Hydron
Hydron was the crown prince of Vestal, leader of New Vestroia and commander of the Vexos. He was then the new leading Subterra brawler for the Vexos, replacing Gus after Gus and Spectra left the Vexos. It is revealed in "Facing Ace" that he possessed the petrified statues of five of the Six Soldiers that saved Vestroia: Runo's Tigrerra, Julie's Gorem, Marucho's Preyas (not Angelo/Diablo Preyas), Shun's Skyress, and Alice's Hydranoid. His goal was to "complete his collection" by getting his hands on Dan's Drago. Personality Hydron was shown to be very spoiled, as his only concern in Season 2 was to complete his collection of petrified Bakugan. He was a very heartless person. In episode 41, when his Bakugan's attack managed to blow Mira away, Dan called him a creep by saying "You creep! Who hurts a girl like that?". He responded with "Boy. Girl. All I see is brawler." Also, in episode 46, he went insane once he lost to Volt and sent him to a dimensional netherworld, narrowly escaping being dragged in himself by Volt. After that he defeated and sent Lync to the same place. However, the spirits of Volt and Lync seemed to be on his side over the greater evil, Zenoheld's, in episode 49. It seemed that he really cared about his Bakugan, Dryoid, as shown in episode 49, where he is kept in a case, and during his battle against Zenoheld, when Zenoheld activated Land Pressure, Hydron believed in Dryoid that he could overcome Land Pressure's effect. He seemed to hate people that referred to him as "father's son" and called him weaker than his father, as shown in episode 50, where Gus tricked him into starting a brawl by calling him a lapdog. He also had a habit of twirling a lock of his hair. Role Very little was known about the Prince during Season 2. What was clear was that he had a negative relationship with his father, King Zenoheld, who constantly complained of his son disappointing him by not firmly putting New Vestroia under Vestal control. Hydron thought his father worried too much about him and didn't have enough trust that he could do things on his own. He was shown to be quite arrogant, and he thought very highly of himself. Mylene Pharaoh even referred to him as "a spoiled brat". It is unclear as to whether he had any actual experience in brawling despite wanting to take on Dan and the others himself, perhaps due to his royal status; however, it appears that Hydron is a very strong Subterra brawler, using his Bakugan Dryoid, a mechanical Bakugan created by Professor Clay. Hydron wasn't foolish; he was well aware that Spectra was up to something, and had employed Lync to keep an eye on him, who crossed him to join Spectra and Gus. After Gus left the Vexos, it was revealed that Mylene recruited Hydron as the new Subterra Vexos brawler. Hydron also obtained a new outfit in the second season, and when he was sent to Vestal to get the Haos Energy from Baron, while strolling around he bought a pair of sunglasses. Once he encountered Baron, he challenged him to a brawl for the Haos Energy, who readily agreed. Hydron then revealed that he was no longer a prince, thanks to the Bakugan Brawler Resistance. Not much is said after that to explain how he lost his position as ruler of Vestal. Soon after the brawl had begun, he defeated Ancient Nemus and Piercian with only Dryoid, thus releasing the Haos Energy and powering his father's machine. It seemed like he didn't have a Bakugan Trap, proving that he must be very skilled in brawling. Hydron was cruel and tended to brawl until his opponent pleaded for mercy, which pleased him immensely, much to his opponent's dismay. As he arrived back with the other Vexos, Mylene states that he should work on his stealth, because he may have alerted the other Brawlers. But he shrugged it off, saying that she was jealous of him for claiming the first Attribute Energy. Mylene seemed angered, but didn't question him further. He was the one who then created the plan to lure Dan Kuso and the rest of the Resistance back to Earth by having Alice get defeated by Shadow Prove. Hydron planned to brawl Dan and defeat him to take the Pyrus energy, and after his plan worked, he and Shadow Prove face Marucho, Preyas, and Minx Elfin. Although they lost, they still managed to get the Aquos Attribute Energy into the BT system, due to the fact that Elfin sacrificed herself in the battle, making Preyas finish the battle off alone. He then returned to the Vexos Motherpalace with Shadow and smirked to himself over how irritated Mylene would be when she realized that he stole another Attribute Energy while she still had none. He battled Dan Kuso, Mira Clay, and Spectra Phantom with Zenoheld, winning against Mira, and knocking her unconscious, but losing against Dan and Spectra. Zenoheld won against them, then obtaining the Pyrus energy, but Farbros was damaged in the process. Because of his lose, Hydron was held by the collar by Zenoheld and was almost accused of failing until he blamed Professor Clay for his Mechanical Bakugan's weakness. In "''Volt's Revolt''," it was shown that Hydron thought of the other Vexos members (excluding his father) as dogs, telling Volt to be "A good little doggie," much to his infuriation. When he pursued Volt for betraying the Vexos, though he was defeated, he managed to send Volt to another dimension in his thirst for revenge. After his defeat, he showed signs of going insane, probably because he was so determined for victory. Upon Volt's disappearance into another dimension, Hydron screamed "I defeated him! ... I won!" while staggering backwards, showing that even though he lost, he doubted his strength to actually get rid of him. In "Payback," he then followed Lync to Earth and brawled against him after he betrayed the Vexos. Hydron defeated Lync and sent him to another dimension, just like Volt. Also in this episode, Hydron was angered greatly when Lync told him the only reason he beat Volt and sent them to another dimension was to win his father's approval, but this backfired on him when Zenoheld, instead of praise, said: "Well what do you want from me, a pat on the head? Can't you see I'm busy here?" Hydron looked hurt and confused by his father's response. Zenoheld became angry with him for not retrieving the Phantom Data, and punished Hydron with The Agonizer. Later on, Hydron dreampt of Lync and Volt telling him that he should be the new King, not Zenoheld. He then challenged Zenoheld to a brawl, and lost. Although, was able to defeat Farbros, and halve Zenoheld's Life Gauge. He was then thrown in a prison cell along with Gus, thus proving that Gus was still alive. He was able to escape when Gus tricked him into starting a brawl inside the cells by calling him a lapdog, which angered Hydron, thus releasing Dryoid and Rex Vulcan who, upon release, broke the cells and allowed both Gus and himself to escape. He then fought alongside the brawlers to defeat his father once and for all, but it appeared he may have died in the process (when the Alternative exploded). Just before the explosion, Hydron looked up and said: "Volt...Lync...I'll be there...soon." Which must mean that the "dimension" that he sent Volt and Lync to is the Vestals form of the afterlife. It is unknown whether he survived with Dryoid and came back to find Volt and Lync, but, more likely, it is probable that the above quote was referring to the fact he was about to die and join Volt and Lync in being dead. Bakugan * Subterra Dryoid (Guardian Bakugan) (Destroyed in episode 52) * Darkus Alpha Hydranoid (as a statue) (Back with Alice) * Haos Blade Tigrerra (as a statue) (Back with Runo) * Aquos Preyas (as a statue) (Back with Marucho) * Subterra Hammer Gorem (as a statue) (Back with Julie) * Ventus Storm Skyress (as a statue) (Back with Shun) Trivia * He and his father are the only Vexos that do not have a last name. * Even though his name is Hydron, Hydro comes from a term of water, but he is not an Aquos Brawler. * He has a habit of twirling a lock on his hair on either side. This very similar to Near from Death Note. * He seems to have quite a negative realtionship with his father. * He slightly resembles Lief from "Deltora Quest", plus they are both from royalty. Gallery Prince Hydron.JPG|Prince Hydron hydron.jpg|Hydron Hydron with glass.jpg|Hydron wearing his sunglasses hycr.jpg|Hydron's dream Hydron and Shadow.jpg|Hydron and Shadow in their police outfits vlcsnap-2010-09-05-15h40m31s244.png|Hydron activating an ability hydron dryoid.jpg|Hydron & Dryoid Hydron is hurt and have halucination.jpg|Hydron having a hallucination Hydron has an idea.jpg|Hydron Prince hydron.jpg|Prince Hydron Hydron hurt.jpg Hydron is happy.jpg Hydron dream Lync.jpg Hydron activates.jpg|Hydron activating an ability Hydron and Shadow .jpg|Hydron and Shadow Hydron smiles.jpg Prince hydron desperate.jpg hydron-prince-hyron-17250212-506-342.jpg characters_8.jpg hydr.jpg|Hydron and Dryoid 456px-Prepares_for_battle.jpg|Hydron ready for battle Bakugan New Vestroia - 41 - BT The Final Battle _C-W__.jpg|Hydron Battles Hydron's record shows that he is a good brawler. He has won 4/7 of his brawls. He is also a sore loser when he loses battles. When he was battling Volt he was badly angered. He is a brawler with a normal record. Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Vexos Category:Vestals Category:Former Villains